Should've Listened
by Bubbly-Soda
Summary: He strayed once again, lured by sexy, tempting females who had a thing for a man with a ring on his finger. Now that he was married, he seemed to be more 'available' to the ladies he met in bars. Every time he got caught out, he once again vowed to be, and stay, loyal to her... *song-fic* Drew McIntyre/Tiffany


_**Author's Note: This is a song-fic based on Nickelback's "Should've Listened". I hope you all enjoy it :)  
Taking requests, feel free to pm if you would like a one-shot :)**_

* * *

Drew stumbled into the room he shared with _her_, tripping over clothes on the way to the bed which had become semi-familiar to him over the past year. The room lit up once he turned on the bedside lamp, illuminating the messy floor was covered in _her_ clothes; floral tops, floaty skirts, silk pants. Scanning the room, his eyes were drawn to the white wedding dress folded neatly over the edge of the bed. He looked at it, confused. Glancing around, he noticed a message was scrawled on the dresses mirror, written in _her_ favourite red lipstick: I can't do this anymore. Those five words explained the absence of the vanilla body lotion she used each night, without failure, which normally scented the whole room.

_There's clothes all over the floor  
I don't remember them being here before  
Smell of perfume isn't here, why's lipstick on the mirror?  
And still I don't understand_

Drew begun to feel a seed of worry grow in the pit of his stomach, _where was she_? Getting of the plush bed, he walked down the hallway of their house. Pictures of their wedding day in Vegas were missing; pictures of their trip to Thailand were missing, leaving small holes in the painted walls. He walked hurriedly into the lounge room, holding onto tiny strands of hope he knew weren't there. The credit card they shared was gone from its usual place on the sideboard. He glanced down to his wallet which he'd picked up from the front lawn on his way inside, quickly opening it to the small picture of the two of them on their first date. She'd ripped his smiling face from the night scene.

_No pictures left in the hall, there's three new holes in my wall  
Where the hells my credit cards, why's my wallet in the yard?  
And still I don't understand._

Drew was devastated. Had _she_ finally had enough of his womanizing ways? Before they'd gotten married in an impulsive Vegas wedding he'd cheated on _her _with numerous girls, but she'd always forgive him; making him promise to change his ways. Their marriage had put things into perspective for Drew; he knew he would be the faithful and committed husband _she_ needed. Eventually though, he strayed once again, lured by sexy, tempting females who had a thing for a man with a ring on his finger. Now that he was married, he seemed to be more 'available' to the ladies he met in bars. Every time he got caught out, he once again vowed to be, and stay, loyal to _her_.

_Well now I guess I should've listened_  
_When you said you'd had enough_  
_A little trick I picked up from my father_  
_In one ear and out the other, whys love gotta be so tough?_

Placing his hands over his face in despair, Drew didn't understand how his wife of three years could've left him so suddenly, without any warning. He had taken every preventative measure to make sure _she_never found out about Maria, obviously he'd slipped up somewhere. Desperately he made his way back to the bedroom, opening the half empty closet and angrily tossing out his clothes. Reaching for a small wooden box, he pulled it from its carefully hidden resting place. Opening the carved lid, he saw the screen of the pre-paid mobile phone he had used to contact Maria showed his message inbox.

His stomach sunk as he realised his wife would've read every dirty message and saw every revealing picture he and his mistress had exchanged over the past year. He noticed that the two keys he stored in the secret box – one for the beach house he and Maria had purchased, the other a copy for Maria's apartment – were missing from their usual place, _she_ had obviously taken them with her in a vain attempt to thwart his plans he had with Maria. Drew threw the box across the room, watching as it hit the opposite wall, the lid snapping off. He didn't care for his secret box anymore.

_Should see the look on my face, my shit's all over the place_  
_Why's this happening to me, why'd you take both sets of keys?_  
_And still I don't understand_

Drew had had countless warnings and second chances, but he had abused the fact that his loving wife always forgave him for his misdeeds. Gradually though, _her_ trust and patience had worn thin, telling him he needed to stop his lying and cheating because she'd had enough of it. She longed for a family, but she didn't want to bring a child into the world if their dad was unfaithful and not willing to stand by _her_ side.

_Well now I guess I should've listened_  
_When you said you'd had enough_  
_A little trick I picked up from my father_  
_In one ear and out the other, Why's love gotta be so tough?_  
_Well now I guess I should've listened..._

He sat down on the bed they used to share, the bed where he had become somewhat of a stranger. Drew ran his fingers through his dishevelled hair, he hadn't even bothered to tidy himself after his night of passion with Maria, maybe that's how _she_ figured out he was cheating once again, he'd become lazy in hiding where he'd been. Staring down at the clothes covering the floor, it was clear that _she'd_ left in a hurry, grabbing only the essentials and leaving before he had come home from Maria's. I can't do this anymore the phrase written on the mirror replayed continuously in his head.

_There's clothes all over my floor_  
_I don't remember them being here before_  
_There are no candles in here, lipstick still on my mirror_  
_And still I don't understand_

He had pushed _her_ away. After years of him begging for forgiveness, she'd had enough. He pulled his mobile phone from his pocket and set it to private, knowing that _she_ wouldn't pick up if she knew it was him calling. Drew dialled the number he knew so well and waited, hoping that she would pick up. After waiting nervously through five rings, he let out a sigh of relief once he heard _her_ sweet voice on the other end of the line.

_Now I guess I should've listened_  
_When you said you'd had enough_  
_A little trick I picked up from my father_  
_In one ear and out the other, why must life be so tough?_

"Hello?" she asked, her voice cracking, a sign that she'd just been crying and was struggling to cover that fact up. Drew hated that he was the reason behind her salty tears once again, "who is this?"

"Tiff," he whispered, hoping that hearing his voice would make her change her mind about leaving him, "I'm..." he begun, before being cut off by the drone of the dial tone, "sorry."

_Well now I guess I should've listened_  
_When you said you'd had enough_  
_A little trick I picked up from my father_  
_In one ear and out the other, why's love gotta be so tough?_

Drew sat numb, not willing to move from his position. Tiffany, his high school sweetheart, his better half had hung up not only on him, but on their three year marriage, and it had finally hit him that he was the reason behind it all. "I'm so sorry," he murmured once again, into the empty phone.

* * *

_**So what did everyone think? Leave your thoughts in a review :D  
Also check out my other stories: 'I'm Bringing Sexy Back' and 'Perfect Chemistry' :)**_


End file.
